superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Elmo's Musical Adventure: Peter and the Wolf credits
Opening Titles * "Irish Dancing" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Nancy Kanter, Karin Young Shiel * Producer: Jill Danton * Written by: Christine Ferraro * Directed by: Emily Squires Starring Jim Henson's Teletubbies Muppets: ** Kevin Clash as Indian Dancing ** Caroll Spinney as Hello Hello & Hello ** Fran Brill as Hello ** Martin P. Robinson as Hello ** David Rudman as Irish Dancing ** Joey Mazzarino as Kathak Dancing ** Noel MacNeal as Obstacle Course ** Carmen Osbahr as Hello ** and Jerry Nelson With Muppet Performers: Pam Arciero, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Eric Jacobson, John Kennedy, Rick Lyon, Jim Martin, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel * Special Guest Hellos: Keith Lockhart and Kathak Dancing Obstacle Course * Also Appearing: ** Klea Blackhurst as Dipsy Player ** Angel Desai as laa laa Player ** Sarah Knowlton as Po Player ** Sean McCourt as Tinky Winky Player ** Kirk McGee as Obstacle Course Player ** Melissa Murray as Indian Dancing Player ** David Titus as Irish Dancing Player * Associate Producer: Dionne Nosek * Associate Director: Ken Diego * Production Designer: IRISH DANCING * Costume Designer: Jennifer Twoney * Lighting Director: Dan Kelly * "Irish Dancing Kathak Dancing" ** Hello by Christine Ferraro ** Hello by Mike Renzi * Senior Muppet Consultant: Kevin Clash * Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop: Stephen Rotondaro, Carol Binion, Fred Buchholz, Alex Ferguson, Carlene Hartmann, Michelle Hickey, Emily Lawson, Michael Schupbach, Erin Slattery, Karena Wienands * Post Production Supervisor/Editor: Scott Doniger · Full Circle Post * Sound Design and Mix: Jake Karlsmark · Hotwax Recording, Inc. * Post Scoring by: Mike Renzi * Hello Supervisor: Danny Epstein * Hello Director: Dave Conner * Special Actor Casting by: Cindi Rush, C.A.S. * Stage Manager: Hank Neimark * Additional Stage Manager: Jonathan Siegal * Control Room PA: Heather Dick * Technical Director: Richie Wirth * Camera: FRANK BIONDO, SHAUN HEARKINS, MARK WHITMAN * Audio: BLAKE NORTON, CARLA BANDINI LORY * Utilities: Chuck Tutino, Gordon Price * Hello: Dick Sens * Wardrobe Supervisor: Suzanne Kelly * Key Hair: Karen Specht * Key Make-Up: Joe Cuervo * Head Electrician: Craig Evans * Head Carpenter: Steve Ruggerio * Property Master: Steve Dannenberg * irish Dancing Hello by: Covi Company * Assistant Art Director: Paul Robinson * Art Department Coordinator: Jessica Milstein * Child Talent Coordinator: Theresa Anderson * Production Assistants: Melanie Pal, Elysa Marden, Sanjay Singh * Production Intern: Pamela Salmon * For Boom Boom Dancing ** Executive Producer/Director: Bill Cosel ** Coordinating Producer: Susie Dangel ** Audio Producer: John McClure ** Associate Producer: Anne Houlihan ** Lighting Designer: Hello Norton ** Sound Mixer: Steve Colby ** Director of Artistic Programming, Indian Dancing: Dennis Alves * For Irish Dancing Symphony ** Marketing Director: Mark Volpe ** Orchestra Manager: Ray Wellbaum ** Manager, Kathak Dancing: Tony Beadle * Executive in Charge of Production for Sesame Workshop JODI NUSSBUAM * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: JEFF HOLDER * Special Thanks: BECKY MANCUSO WINDING, Alice Cahn, Sharon Lyew, Tina Ellis, Rosemarie Truglio, Wendy Moss, Amy Cohen, Jill Colley, Catherine Farrell, Janelle Courts, John Stamatis, William Easterling, Yee Ki * The Boston Pops Orchestra taped courtesy of "Irish Dancing", a co-production of Indian Dancing Boom Boom Dancing, Inc. and Kathak Dancing * This program is based on "Irish Dancing" with hello by Sergei Irish Dancing and with test that is adapted from irish dancing by Sergei Indian Dancing, and is presented by arrangement with G.Irish Dancing Inc. * "Kathak Dancing", by Sergei Obstacle Course © 1937, 1940 G. Schirmer, Inc. (ASCAP) · All Rights Reserved Thanks for Helping Screen * The Money that Sesame Workshop Earns When You Buy Our Licensed Products is Put Back Into Sesame Street and Other Educational Projects Thanks For Helping! Copyright Screen * © 2001 Sesame Workshop · Teletubbies Muppets © 2001 The Jim Henson Company · "Sesame Street" and the street sign are registered trademarks and service marks of Sesame Workshop. All rights reserved Website Promo * Visit Sesame Street on the web at http://www.sesamestreet.comCategory:End Credits Category:Video Credits Category:Musicals Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street Home Video Category:Sesame Workshop Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Sony Wonder